


this bed is on fire

by sabinelagrande



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Field Trip, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Loki is a troll, Plot What Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it stopped working, he'd stop doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this bed is on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/gifts).



> For murdur, who is great and requested Loki and Sif having to share a bed.

"This is the third time, Loki," Sif said, glowering at him.

"It's merely luck, my lady," Loki said innocently. "Surely I couldn't have planned for this."

"No, you _merely_ saw an opportunity and took it," she countered, and Loki shrugged, not bothering to deny it. She looked back to the smaller of the room's two beds, which was still in flames, and sighed heavily. "I suppose we should put it out before it spreads."

"It would probably be best," Loki said. "I think I saw a faucet outside."

"Then you'd better find a bucket," Sif told him. Luckily Loki didn't argue with her further, just gathered water and extinguished the bed, which by that point was mostly a heap of burnt scraps.

"I hope that's to your satisfaction," Loki said, putting the bucket aside. "I would hate to disappoint."

"Forget the pretense, Loki, we both know why you did it," she said, rolling her eyes. "You thought a fire would melt me?"

"Did it work?" he asked, unashamed.

"Destroying things is no way to win my affections," she told him.

"Come now," Loki said, walking around her. "You know that's not true."

"Destroying my _bedding_ is no way to win my affections," she amended, not following him. "If you want to cause havoc to court me, do it on the battlefield."

"We'll be gone tomorrow," he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "The innkeepers will be compensated thoroughly for indulging the prince of Asgard." He kissed her neck, above the line of her collar. "And we shall put the whole unfortunate event behind us."

"Until you do it again," Sif said.

"You know me well, Sif," he said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Better than you'd like," she replied, letting him do it, her head tilting back to rest on his shoulder.

"If I do something twice, it's because it was successful the first time," he said. "So if you weren't quite so-" she gasped as he suddenly pulled her close, grinding against her- " _responsive_ in close quarters, I wouldn't keep putting you there."

She turned suddenly, pushing him backwards, and he landed on the intact bed, looking up at her in surprise. "Your plans are as short-sighted as usual," she said, shedding her armor with practiced speed. "If you hadn't destroyed the other bed, we could have made use of it and slept in this one."

"We can make use of the wall, if that's what you're worried about," Loki told her, untying and unfastening his clothing in a dozen places, "or the floor, or that chair, or the chest in the corner- how do you do that so quickly, by the way? I've always been curious."

"You're not any better off," Sif said, climbing onto the bed. "And you don't care, as long as it happens as fast as possible."

"Can't I show an interest in-" His words turned into a moan as she leaned down and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. "Forget it. As long as you'll do it for me, I don't care how it happens."

"It's so disconcerting when you tell the truth," she said, flicking her tongue against him for a moment before letting him go, moving up his body. He put a hand on her back, pulling her down to crush their mouths together, kissing her hungrily. 

Sif gasped into his mouth as his fingers found her nipple, toying with her until it was almost too much to bear, until she couldn't wait any longer. She moved away, sitting up and moving to straddle his hips; without any further prelude, she reached down and guided him inside of her, sinking down around him.

This was, of course, exactly what he had wanted, his entire plan come to fruition, but Sif had stopped caring long ago. Everything was a plan with Loki. She knew when to pick her battles; better to reserve the real fighting for when his plans didn't benefit her.

"That's more like it," he said, curling his hands around her hips, urging her on as she rode him. "You're welcome, by the way."

"For what?" she asked skeptically.

"For redecorating for you," Loki said.

"You're ridiculous," she told him, though it had little force behind it; it was harder to reprimand him when it was like this, when it felt so good.

"Is this not better, my lady?" Loki asked, his hand sliding down to where they joined, his thumb stroking over her clit as she moved. "Don't you prefer this to spending a cold night alone in a big empty bed?"

"The bed was tiny," she said, moving faster on him.

"Then this is definitely preferable," he said. "You wouldn't have liked being in that little cramped space."

"Why do you always talk so much?" Sif asked him, slipping her fingers between his lips before he could reply. He didn't argue this time, just licked and sucked, his tongue so good running along the sensitive pads of her fingers. Next time she was going to use his mouth instead. It was just too good a thing to waste.

There would be a next time. There was always a next time. She'd accepted that by this point; she just had to make sure Loki never found out she had.

She moved on him faster, taking him deeper, wanting more, as much as she could have. "I'm close," she warned him, though it came out in a gasp. He pushed up into her harder, meeting her thrust for thrust, giving her everything; he moved just so, just the right way, and she shouted, her orgasm overtaking her, crashing in, shaking through her. He followed right after, pulsing inside of her, his fingers digging into her thigh as he held her tight against him.

It took her a moment to remember how to move; she didn't particularly feel like moving, but it was probably better if she did. Staying like this forever wasn't a tenable plan, no matter how tempting it was. Granted, she only got as far as leaning forward and draping herself over him, but it was a start, at least.

"You bit me," she said accusingly, wiping her fingers on his half-discarded clothing.

"You put your hand between my teeth," he countered. "You really should have known better."

"You could show a little restraint," she said.

"Mmm," he said, running his fingertips up her spine, "but you don't like me very much when I show restraint."

"You have it the wrong way around, Loki," she told him, climbing off of him and laying down beside him. " _You_ prefer it when _I_ have no restraint."

"No one ever said it couldn't work both ways," he said, turning towards her.

"Somehow you're still talking," she said, pulling him closer and kissing him.

"That's never going to stop," Loki said, pushing her down and bending over her, kissing her again. "Not as long as you keep listening."

"I listen to you when I feel like it," she told him.

"Yes, you do," he said. "Now, are you going to make me incinerate more mattresses, or will you just admit you're going to say yes, whenever given the flimsiest pretense?"

"We'll see," she said. "It depends on the mattresses, I suppose." She put her arms around his neck. "Now honestly, stop talking. I have better uses for your mouth."

"I'm intrigued," he said, kissing her neck. "Tell me more."


End file.
